


Day 10: Manhandling

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Beardo - Freeform, Day 10, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Heist, Interrogation of sorts, Manhandling, Mogar, Rough treatment, Ryans just a big kid, The sass is real, Vagabond, battle Buddies sass, happy ending I guess so not really Whump, jeremy is unimpressed, kingpin - Freeform, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy Dooley gets snatched by the FAHC during a bank heist.





	Day 10: Manhandling

Jeremy glared up at the tall man who'd been shoving him roughly down the hall for the past couple minutes. The black skull mask leered back at him, emotionless. He'd been having a somewhat pleasant day as he'd been trying to deposit a check at the bank before all hell broke loose. The Fake AH Crew had burst in, guns a blazing, and had forced Jeremy and the other civilians to the floor, tying them up so they couldn't make a break for it. Jeremy had rolled his eyes, of course it would be him that was involved in a hostage negotiation, just his damn luck. He'd sat there waiting none to patiently whilst the crew looted the vaults and registers, before they decided to each grab a hostage to use as a human shield.

 

Jeremy had nearly groaned when the tall masked man known as the Vagabond's eyes had seemed to settle on him, the man walking over and hauling Jeremy roughly to his feet and shoving him forward, the lad stumbling a little as he tried to find his balance. Vagabond had led him out of the bank and down a dark alley where Jeremy was sure he'd either be knocked out or murdered, neither happening as Vagabond apparently opted for option three: take Jeremy with him. The lad had been forced into the back of a car, squeezed between the large broad shoulders of the Vagabond, who kept a gun pressed to his forehead, and Mogar, the fiery haired explosives expert in the crew. The Kingpin and Beardo did not seem pleased that they'd picked up some extra baggage, and Mogar shot him a death glare any time he fidgeted or adjusted himself to be more comfortable. After a few minutes of driving Mogar turned to Jeremy and tied a long cloth over his eyes, blindfolding him to prevent him from seeing their base location he assumed.

 

When the car finally stopped he was hauled roughly out of the backseat and shoved between two people a few times, struggling to keep his balance, their laughter making him turn red with anger at the manhandling. Strong hands gripped him by the shoulder and he was shoved forward into what felt like an elevator. The ride up was short, Jeremy guessing only a few floors up. The doors opened and he was pushed so hard out the door he nearly fell, causing a few chuckles.

 

"Have fun Vagabond, come join us when you decide not to be a creepy fuck," Free's voice had said and the doors closed.

 

The blindfold was ripped from Jeremy's eyes and he found himself in a long hallway, standing in front of the Vagabond who just stared at him for a moment before grabbing him by the front of the shirt and shoving him forward, the man not caring about his rough treatment of the lad. Now as he glared up at the man who'd kidnapped him, Jeremy didn't feel the fear or dread he thought he'd feel when facing the country's most deadly and notorious killer. Instead he felt strangely calm and angry.

 

"What are you looking at short stack?" Vagabond demanded crossing his arms. His voice was a deep baritone and probably would've sounded pleasant if the mask hadn't been muffling it.

 

"A dollar store Friday the 13th wannabe," Jeremy shot back. The tall man seemed to start at that before leaning down till their eyes met. He had such strange blue eyes, they weren't hardset or angry, but held amusement there.

 

"You've got balls kid," he said simply before shoving Jeremy roughly down the hall again.

 

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked rolling his eyes.

 

"My special victims chamber," Vagabond replied and shoved Jeremy hard against a wall, eliciting a grunt of pain and a glare as he unlocked a door and practically tossed Jeremy inside.

 

The lad looked around. The whole placed seemed to be soundproofed, a metal box spring bed bolted to the floor and far wall, a surgical table in the middle of the room with a small rollaway with a tray of various surgical instruments and knives and other unpleasant looking things on it. Nasty looking meathooks hung from the ceiling, chains dangling from them. There was a large tiled area in the corner with a small wall, a drain and what looked to be a showerhead there, probably to wash away blood Jeremy thought. The place was dim, only a few exposed lightbulbs and flickering fluorescent lights making the room somewhat visible. Jeremy turned to Vagabond and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked in a bored voice.

 

"Look, I went to a lot of trouble to convince Geoff to let me build this setup, let me have this!" Vagabond growled, obviously insulted. Jeremy shrugged and turned away, wandering around as if exploring a museum.

 

"So...what? This is where you torture me? Try to get any helpful info outta me even though I'm a civilian?" he asked.

 

"You're not just a civilian though are you? Rimmy Tim," Vagabond seemed to smile as he crossed his arms, Jeremy's head snapping back to face the mask, biting his lip nervously.

 

So, they'd found out his secret. Or at least the attack dog had. This complicated things, he'd really been banking on the man letting him go once he realized that his hostage didn't know anything useful.

 

"You know," he said simply more than asked.

 

Vagabond approached and grabbed Jeremy roughly by the front of his shirt, slamming the lad painfully into the wall and holding him there, Jeremy having to stand on tiptoe as he glared up at the man in front of him.

 

"You've been on our radar for a long time. You're a slippery little fuck I'll give you that, even evading Gavin's cameras," Vagabond sounded slightly impressed causing Jeremy to raise an eyebrow.

 

"What can I say, it's a gift," he shrugged, grabbing onto the front of Vagabond's shirt with his bound hands to try to keep some balance.

 

The two stayed that way for a moment, just staring at each other, Jeremy's challenging gaze unwavering. The Vagabond chuckled after a moment and lowered the smaller man so that he could stand comfortably.

 

"Do the others know?" Jeremy asked.

 

"You ask a lot of questions," Vagabond hissed and pulled out a knife, playing with it in full view of Jeremy who snorted.

 

"You know, everyone always said what a dangerous creepy fuck you were. And I believed them," Jeremy started.

 

"I'm flattered," Vagabond said flatly.

 

"But now that I'm here, and I'm watching firsthand, you're not at all what I expected."

 

Vagabond froze and glared at Jeremy who just stood there watching him with a slightly tilted head, analyzing him carefully. Moving faster than Jeremy imagined the taller man darted forward, grabbing him and dragged him towards the operating table, easily lifting him and slamming him painfully down on top of it. Jeremy let out a pained cry and before he could react his hands and been cut free and then strapped down to the table, his feet secured tightly with the leather straps and then one was fastened across his chest and arms. Jeremy struggled for a moment, more to test the straps that held him than to try to escape before giving up and glaring up at Vagabond who stared down at him.

 

"Are you finally done manhandling me you big oaf? Just get it over with," he spat.

 

Vagabond tilted his head before reaching up and pulling his mask off, revealing a black, white and red skull painted onto a face, hiding all the features minus the bluest eyes Jeremy had ever seen. He bent over Jeremy with a smile, holding the large knife, playing with it and gently running the blade down the lad's chest.

 

"I'll get you to talk, I always get them to talk," he said.

 

"Sure pal, whatever you say. The facepaint is a nice touch, better than the mask," Jeremy observed as he internally tried to calm himself.

 

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me you little sassy child," Vagabond growled.

 

"Call me little again and you'll be eating through a straw for the next month," Jeremy said in a low, dangerous voice, the Vagabond pausing to study him before he chuckled.

 

The door they'd walked through opened and the Kingpin, Geoff Ramsey walked in. The man wore comfortable looking jeans and a T-shirt, almost looking like a normal average guy you'd see on the street. He stood beside Vagabond, who straightened up and looked at his boss like he'd just ruined playtime, and looked down at Jeremy before turning to his crewmate and rolling his eyes.

 

"I fucking told you to make sure he stayed put Vagabond, not go full Dexter on him!" he exclaimed.

 

"To be fair, you never gave specifics," Vagabond shrugged.

 

"Like fuck I didn't! This is why people think you're creepy!" Geoff shot back.

 

"Look, I made sure he was here and not gonna move. If you wanted it done YOUR way you should've been more clear with your directions!" Vagabond defended himself.

 

"How was this unclear? Take him to a fucking free room and make sure he doesn't leave!" Geoff practically screamed in frustration.

 

"Well clearly this misunderstanding is your fault," Vagabond huffed and crossed his arms.

 

Jeremy did his best not to chuckle at how ridiculous the two were, or at how Geoff's face grew red with anger and frustration. The man sighed heavily and turned to the lad, massaging his forehead as if a migraine were setting in.

 

"I apologize for Creepy McCreepy Fuck there. This was SUPPOSED to be a business meeting," he said as he started undoing Jeremy's bonds. The lad sat up, rubbing his wrists as he gazed suspiciously at the two.

 

"Sorry about him, he's a fucking idiot," Geoff apologized again, waving a hand in Vagabond's direction, the man sticking his tongue out at Geoff behind his back, Jeremy almost losing it at how childish the killer was.

 

"He grows on you after the first few walls he slams you into," Jeremy shrugged.

 

"I like this one Geoff," Vagabond chuckled and sent a wink Jeremy's way, the lad returning by flipping him off, earning another chuckle.

 

"Great, another weird one," Geoff grumbled, throwing his hands into the air.

 

"What do you want Ramsey?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Well I fucking wanted to hire you, but since you and Vagabond there seem to be making heart eyes at each other I'm beginning to regret that decision!" Geoff exclaimed. Jeremy's mouth fell open and he stared at the man in front of him.

 

"Y-you want to hire me?" he asked.

 

"Did I stutter? Fuck yeah I want to hire you! You're amazing in hand to hand, the best pickpocket around, and an amazing sniper among other things," Geoff listed off.

 

Jeremy was speechless. He'd looked up to and admired the Fakes from afar for ages now, never even dreaming that one day they'd want him to work for them. He was honored.

 

"When do I start?" he asked with a smile. Geoff smiled back and stuck out a hand.

 

"Effective immediately! I'll start you off with our support crew, B-Team, just until you learn the ropes. You'll work a few missions and heists with us at first to see how well you are with the main crew. But after you're familiar with how we operate then you'll move up to full fledged member," Geoff said, raising an eyebrow to see if Jeremy approved of the agreement.

 

The lad reached out and shook Geoff's hand firmly, unable to help the wide grin spreading across his face. Geoff looked relieved and turned to Vagabond.

 

"See how simple that was? You should try being less creepy more often," he said with a smile.

 

"Boring," Vagabond chuckled before straightening up and offering Jeremy a hand.

 

"Sorry for the rough treatment, wanted to see how you'd hold up. It's not many people who can look me in the eye and not piss themselves," he said a little awkwardly.

 

Jermey smiled and shook the man's hand, offering a wink of his own.

 

"No more walls?" he asked causing Vagabond to laugh.

 

"No more walls," he agreed. "Welcome to the Crew Rimmy Tim."

 

"Call me Jeremy," Jeremy said.


End file.
